It is the flash that appears, the thunderbolt will follow
by FreeLion
Summary: Clifford DeVoe smiled and looked at the white knight in his hands. Barry Allen would be back from the Speed Force. And he would help him with his plan.


**Probably a one shot, maybe updating later on. I'm not sure. But I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

Caitlin flinched and looked up, only to see a pair of green eyes, staring intensely at her. For a moment she thought she was seeing the face of a ghost, a ghost from her past, but then the person cleared his throat and gestured at the empty seat across her.

"Yes, of course." Caitlin mumbled and moved her files away.

"Thanks, it's really crowded today. I mean it's Blüdhaven, so it's always kind of crowded, but today…" the person trailed of and for the first time Caitlin got a look at the persons face.

It wasn't a young man, like she first thought, but a woman with green eyes, similar to a certain person she knew. Her hair was messy, spiking in all direction in different shades of brown and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. In her left hand she held a coffee, Caitlin couldn't decipher the name written on it, the barista had a terrible hand writing. But she could decipher the logo on her t shirt.

 _It is the flash that appears, the thunderbolt will follow_ was written on it and a big lightning bolt, strikingly similar to the flash's logo, was behind it.

The girl seemed to notice starring at her shirt and grinned even more.

"It's neat, right? A friend gave it to me when he was in Central City, you know, the home of the Flash." The green eyes lightened up even more.

The girl took a sip from her coffee and sighed.

"But apparently no one saw him in months. Kid Flash is running around, of course, but the red speedster?"

Caitlin was confused. Where was Barry? Did something happen?

"The Flash is missing?" she whispered and let her blond locks fall from her face.

The girl looked around and came closer, a similar warmth radiating from her body.

"Yeah, there was this huge thunderstorm. It came out of nowhere. But…" she trailed of, waiting for Caitlin to come closer.

"It wasn't really a thunderstorm. It was something else. Those thunderbolts, those red and gold thunderbolts… it was like they were looking for someone."

Caitlin breathed out.

"For who?" she mumbled and looked at the girl again.

"The Flash. It was… like he did something bad and had to repay it. I mean, this thunderstorm came after that… evil speedster disappeared… the one with the tech suit… what was his name?"

"Savitar…" and Caitlin's heart broke.

 _You and I can both be gods, free of the pain and suffering of men._

 _You're not Caitlin. And I'm not Barry._

 _More fun to reign in hell, and all that._

 _…_ _both be gods…_

"Yes, Savitar! How could I forget that name!" the girl exclaimed rather loudly and a few of the other quests of the small coffee shop looked at them. Caitlin hid her face behind her blond locks.

"Anyways, he disappeared, I'm guessing the Flash beat him. But, he disappeared, those thunderstorms appeared… and then they disappear and no one has seen the Flash since. I mean, I'm not into conspiracy theories, but…"

The girl took another sip of her coffee. Caitlin looked at her hands and didn't notice how the green eyes across her lit up with electricity.

"Also, what happened with Savitar's little helper? The ice girl? I heard she helped the Flash in the end, but where did she go?"

Caitlin bit her lip, unsure what to make of that comment.

"Maybe she… " but Caitlin didn't have an answer.

Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost… she was unsure who she was. The brilliant doctor or the cold hearted killer? Caitlin had to go, rediscover herself… but was it the right move? Did she leave Barry alone when he needed her the most?

 _Like he left you all alone when you needed him the most?_

She shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on that.

"I read a few stories… about a woman with ice powers… she helped that old pair on Olsen Street, their house burned down, with them in it… and that woman just iced the fire out. Amazing! I mean, how cool is that?"

And the girl ginned, it reminded Caitlin a bit of Cisco's special smiled he had only reserved for her. It was different from his smiles he gave Gypsy, different from the general one. It was her smile.

"And another time, someone saw her stop those bank robbers, down on Main Street, just iced their feed to the ground and the police took them in." she laughed.

Caitlin smiled shyly, not knowing how to feel about this.

Those last few months she had tried to rediscover herself, with a few setbacks, and she enjoyed helping people with her new found powers. But she was cautions.

She knew how her powers could affect her mind, twisting things.

It had destroyed Caitlin Snow in the end, shattered that part of her personality and gave room for Killer Frost.

"Anyways, I'm guessing the ice queen from Central City is that ice woman who helped here, saving people and stuff. The villain becomes the hero, that's one hell of a story!"

A hero?

She huffed.

"Do you think…" she started, and her voice sounded a bit bitter.

"Do you think that a villain can that easily become a hero? Or… if a villain, who has done nothing but wreaking havoc and tortured people, can become a hero at all?"

Caitlin's tired brown eyes meet the green ones, mischief sparking in them.

"Yes, I believe so." Her voice was strong, stronger than it should be for a girl her age. Caitlin blinked.

"But I think you're asking the wrong question."

The girl leaned back, taking another sip from her coffee and looking through the crowd of people.

"And what question should I be asking?" Caitlin asked.

The girl was silent for a moment, looking through the faces of the people, searching for something. But then she turned back, eyes sparkling.

"If she is an ally of the Flash, what is she doing here instead of helping to find a way to get the Flash back?" and with that she stood up.

"Have a nice day, thanks for the seat." And before Caitlin could ask anymore question, the girl was lost in the crowd.

* * *

Lost in her own thoughts, Caitlin walked down the street of Blüdhaven, towards her apartment. She made sure Cisco, Julian or anybody else couldn't reach her, she needed time for herself. She wasn't sure if Cisco tried pinging her cell, tried to vibe her and tell her that Barry was missing.

She sighed.

She opened the door to her small apartment, stepped in and closed the door.

It wasn't really much. A small bed and a nightstand was in one corner of the room, in the other was her makeshift kitchen, which actually only contained a coffee maker and a small fridge.

She moved towards her bed and took her laptop from her nightstand, opened google and began tipping.

 _Flash Missing_

A few articles popped up and she read over the headlines quickly.

 _Kid Flash finds missing child._

 _New Meta Human Hero: Vibe_

 _Fire destroys downtown library_

She shook her head. This wasn't really what she was looking for.

Maybe the girl from the coffee shop lied or heard something wrong, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't ignore the dread that was forming inside her stomach. What if something happened to Barry and…

She gulped and the temperature of the room was drooping. She had to calm down. She wasn't scared little Caitlin Snow anymore, someone who let her emotions control her.

She took her new phone out and looked for the number of the CCPD.

 _"_ _Hello, this is the Central City police department. How can I help you?"_

Caitlin bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"I have to speak to Barry Allen, forensic department." She said in a strong voice, deeper than usual.

 _"_ _Mr. Allen does not work here anymore, but there is a Julian Albert in…"_

But before the person could answer, the call ended, Caitlin's thumb hovering over the red dot on her screen.

As much as she dreaded it, she had to go back, to see for herself what happened to Barry Allen.

* * *

Cisco sat in his workshop. In front of him his googles and a beautiful woman smiling at him.

"As much as I love it seeing you work, there are other things you could do in your free time…" Gypsy trailed off and hopped from the desk and moved towards the door.

She looked after her, a smile spreading across his face and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Gypsy winked at him but before he could respond a shrill beep echoed through the room.

"Meta Human Alert!"

He wrinkled his nose.

Could those crazy meta humans just lay still for one day?

Cisco stood up, grabbed his googles and ran towards the cortex, Gypsy trailing behind him.

"What do we have?" Wally ran up to him, looking at the monitors.

Cisco tipped on the computer and pictures appeared on the desktop.

"Looks like a meta human with fire abilities." He murmured and pointed towards the pictures of the burning buildings.

"Looks like he is headed downtown, Wally can take me there, Gypsy will stay on the coms."

Cisco stood up and moved towards his suit, ready to head into the fight, but a dark haired woman blocked his path.

"I'm not staying behind, I can take care of myself." Gypsy said with a strong voice.

Cisco sighed and tried to stay calm.

As much as he loved her, she could be annoying as hell sometimes. It reminded him of Caitlin's stubbornness when Barry or he broke something and she had to patch them up. His heart quenched.

"Someone has to stay here, in Star Labs. Wally and me need your help, but in a different way. And since we're a bit short these days, I need you to stay here."

He touched her cheek and smiled.

"Please."

And with that her resolve melted.

"Okay."

Cisco beamed at her and kissed her quickly. She smiled at him, happy.

"So, can we go?"

And with that Wally and Cisco disappeared, leaving Gypsy behind.

* * *

The police sirens were loud and shrill, echoing through downtown.

The fire moved through the old house and it was hard to breathe through the smoke.

A body was dropped on the floor with a sickening thumb. It looked like someone who sat too long in the sun, the skin leathered and angry red.

A low chuckled was heard and the girl that stood over the dead boy smiled feral. Stupid cop had to come in and rescue everyone inside, well, that had cost him his life.

Shyleen Lao stretched her legs and looked outside the window, seeing police cars and bystanders on the street. She was beyond bored, burning buildings and dropping a few bodies here and there. It was nothing spectacular. But she had a job to do. She knew that everything she did so far was important. The fire in that house on Olsen Street, the library. She did a brilliant job, she knew that. But still she felt bored. She wanted to do something that the people would never forget and give the Flash a run for his money.

"Did your mom never tell you not to play with fire?" a voice asked and she turned around.

Kid Flash was standing there, grinning from ear to ear and looked at her.

"Kid Flash." She acknowledged and grinned back.

"I was hoping to see you someday in person, but you looked taller on the posters." She snickered.

Wally flexed his fingers, slightly annoyed and breathed out.

"So what should I call you? Mean girl?" he challenged her but she just smiled.

"Fever." And with that she put her hands up in the air and fire was coming down on Wally.

He moved out of the way in a flash and looked back at the girl. She grinned like a maniac.

Another wave of heat was send in his direction and he quickly dodged it.

 _"_ _Looks like she has the power to transfer heat, not really create fire. Be careful and don't touch her."_ Gypsy's voice sounded through the com.

Wally panted, it was really hot in here. He looked around the room and saw Cisco, crouching behind a large box.

Cisco smiled at Wally, the meta human hadn't see him coming. With a surprise attack they could take her out, put her in the pipeline and be done with it.

He slowly came out of his hiding place and aimed his hands at Fever.

"So vibe boy, you're coming out to play too?" and a wave of heat sent him flying against the wall.

Fever laughed and aimed her hands the hero.

"Thought I didn't know you were here? As if Kid Flash could do this alone." She chuckled and touched the door frame. For a moment it looked like the door was glowing, but after a few seconds everything was on fire.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. Can't really outsmart me." She grinned and Cisco tried to move away from the fire.

 _"_ _Ci…Ci-co…wh…ppen-ppening?...Ca-…u-you…me? Cis-"_ Gypsy's voice said through the coms, worried. The heat was messing with the equipment.

"Ahh, don't leave me alone, love. Just want to give you a quick goodbye kiss…" she trailed of, grabbing the collar of Cisco's suit and kissed him.

It wasn't a pleasant kiss at all.

It felt like he was in the desert, with a fever wrecking his body. Everything was hot, everything. His inside were boiling and he felt like he was suffocating.

And in the blink of an eye it was all over. The meta human was sent flying against the wall, a silver beam had hit her around the waist.

Fever stood up angrily.

"And who are you? Someone who wants to save those wannabe heroes? Well, you're too late!" she shrieked and grabbed at the persons face, inserting heat and more heat.

But nothing happened.

"What…?" Fever started but the figure before her just smiled shyly.

"Doesn't work that way." And another silver beam hit her and Fever was knocked out, sprawled across the floor.

Wally looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.

Blond hair, brown eyes and icy hands.

"Caitlin!" he beamed, ready to give her a soul crushing hug. Even though she had helped out Savitar, she was a doctor first, a doctor who helped him when he first discovered his powers.

But before Wally could put his arms around her, Caitlin moved over to Cisco, who laid on the floor, wheezing and warming up.

She put her icy hands against his face and Wally saw how her eyes lit up slightly.

"His temperature is too high, I can bring it down a bit but you have to get him to Star Labs as soon as possible." She said and moved her hands towards Cisco's neck.

Cisco opened his eyes and smiled up to her. After months and months being apart, there she was.

"Caitlin…" he whispered and tried to touch her face with his right hand, but she recoiled and he frowned a bit.

"Bring him to Star Labs. He needs medical attention." Caitlin stood up and moved around.

"But what about you? You can help him?" Wally asked confused and put the meta human cuffs on Fever.

Caitlin looked at him, emotionless.

"Bring him to Star Labs, now." She said coldly and with another sad look Wally flashed Cisco to Star Labs, leaving Fever for the police to find and Caitlin behind.

On top of another building stood a sleek figure and looked how yellow electricity moved away from the scene.

 _A smile happens in a flash, but its memory can last a lifetime_ was printed on the red shirt the person wore, a thunderbolt behind it.

"Fever, you're still an idiot." The person murmured and in a blink of an eye, the person disappeared.

* * *

Gypsy was the first ones to greet them.

"What happened?" she asked, panic in her voice. She must have called Julian, because he was on her heels, moving towards Cisco.

Wally felt uncomfortable.

He understood Gypsy's worry for Cisco. At least for some part, Gypsy and Cisco were connected in a way Jessie and he weren't. But he could imagine how he would feel if Jessie would lying in that hospital bed.

"The meta kissed him and almost gave him heatstroke, so…" but Wally couldn't finish his sentence.

"THE META DID WHAT?" Gypsy shrieked and Wally guessed that she wasn't so fond of the idea that another woman kissed Cisco.

Wally stood awkwardly against the wall, getting even more uncomfortable than before.

"If it makes you happy, that was the worst kiss in my life." Cisco wheezed from the hospital bed he lay in and Gypsy's eyes softened as she moved towards him. She sat down on the chair next to him and took his hand, smiling slightly.

"Please don't do that again." She whispered.

Julian was tending the cuts on his arms and face and laid cool wet towels across his legs and neck. He tried hard to concentrate on Cisco's wounds, but imagines where haunting his mind. Cisco and Gypsy were reminding him of someone he once knew…

 _I'm sorry, my palms are sweaty._

 _You did all the hard work._

 _Some bedside manners you got there._

 _I care about you…_

 _…_ _show me…_

Julian sighed and moved away from the bed, putting the medical supplies back. She would come back when she was ready. And maybe, just maybe, she would give him another chance.

"Where's Caitlin?" Cisco asked all of the sudden and Julian looked at him in shook. Was he hallucinating or amnesiac?

Gypsy looked at him funny.

"She's not here, remember? She went away, she…" but Cisco wouldn't let her finish.

"Nooo, she was here! She saved me from that weird meta Fever, which by the way, is a really good name! Anyways, she was there! Wally saw her too!"

And now every pair of eyes was on Wally and he smiled somewhat awkward.

"Yeah, she was there and beamed that girl with ice and knocked her out. Apparently she's kinda immune to her powers…" Wally trailed of, watching anywhere but Julian who stayed silent through the whole dilemma.

"I mean, she told me to bring Cisco here and that was it… I don't think she wanted to come to Star Labs…"

Cisco looked sad, a look he wore when Killer Frost told them she never loved them. Well, not exactly the same but a similar one.

Julian on the other hand looked emotionless. He wanted to protect himself from the heart ache, it was his fault after all Caitlin ended up like this. Because of him she became Killer Frost, something she never wanted.

Julian moved towards the medical supplies, put the rest of the stuff back and watched Cisco as he tried to get out of bed.

"Mate, you have to lay back down." He sighed and gestured towards the medical bed.

But Cisco wasn't having it. He walked slowly towards the computer and reprogrammed the computer. He looked at the map that appeared on the desktop and smiled.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

Julian looked up to him, slightly confused.

Cisco saw his stare and explained.

"Someone called the CCPD a few days ago, a woman, and asked for Barry. I wasn't sure who it was, but I traced the cell phone. Turns out the call came from Blüdhaven. I pinged the cell phone again and Yahtzee. I localized it near the building we fought that Fever girl. That means Caitlin asked for Barry and now she is here to help."

Cisco, still a bit red, grinned like a child.

Julian sighed.

"Mate, she helped you, yes, but it looks like she isn't coming back now…" it saddened him that Caitlin left them, left Team Flash, but he understood her reasons.

"I just want to talk to her, northing more, nothing less." And there was a steel in Cisco's voice Julian, Wally and Gypsy never heard before.

He made up his mind and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

Caitlin huffed, cold air leaving her mouth.

She was leaning against the wall of her makeshift room. It was one of the not occupied apartments in this building, near the one where she fought Fever.

Cisco was such a charmer sometimes, always looking for a girl. Lisa, Kendra, Gypsy. And that had caught up with him.

She smiled slightly, remembering the time he flirted with Captain Cold's sister.

She missed this, those carefree times she had with Barry and Cisco. But there was no going back to that, not after everything that happened.

She picked her nails, bored and irritated, not sure what to do with herself.

But it did not surprise her at all to see a blue portal forming near the door.

It also didn't surprise her when she saw Cisco and Gypsy standing before her.

Cisco looked dashing in his vibe outfit, still red but good. Gypsy was behind him and looked at her warily.

But before anybody could say anything, Cisco and pulled her into a hug. She didn't return it, stood there rigidly in his embrace, but she also didn't push him away.

Cisco moved back, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're back. You are back, aren't you?" Cisco whispered and looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"What happened with Barry?" Caitlin asked, dodging the question and walked towards the window, looking down on the street.

Cisco gulped and looked at Gypsy, who smiled sadly, before answering.

"He went into the Speed Force…"

Caitlin looked up but he couldn't read anything from her face.

She crooked her head to the side in a Killer Frost manner and Cisco shivered.

"So we have to get him out…" Caitlin trailed off, looking out the window again. She bit her lip slightly.

"We tried, but we can't stabilize the portal…" Cisco looked conflicted.

He moved closer to his best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

Big brown eyes stared back at him and it painfully reminded him of everything that happened between them. Every fight, every tear, every broken promise. But here she was.

"We'll find a way. We'll always find a way, Cisco." She whispered and he smiled.

Gypsy stood there, looking at both friends and smiled. Maybe with Caitlin coming back, the wounds that were inflicted on Team Flash could heal. Maybe Cisco's wounds would heal.

She opened another portal and both meta friends looked up startled.

"Let's get back to Star Labs and try to find a solution."

* * *

"Fever got captured." A shadow said and Clifford DeVoe looked up.

He didn't looked surprised at all. Fever couldn't keep a cool head, always heading into a fight.

Clifford looked at his chess board. A pawn was surrounded by a white bishop, knight and rock. He moved the pawn of the board, the knight and rock back to their original positions and the bishop slightly to the right.

The shadow looked over his shoulder, slightly annoyed at his actions.

"So Fever was just a pawn, and which one of those fancy little chess pieces represents me?"

The man sighed and looked at the board, taking one of the bishop in his hands and gave it to the outstretched hands.

"You're not a pawn. A bishop, a piece that one would not easily sacrifice." DeVoe explained and looked at the face of a young girl with green eyes and spikey brown hair.

She looked up, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"But still a piece that could be sacrificed for the king." She said rather bored and put the chess piece back on the board.

Clifford studied her for a moment, studied her movement.

"Yes, a piece that could be sacrificed. But a good chess player knows how to protect his pieces, Cobalt Blue."

Cobalt Blue looked up. The girl that couldn't remember a time were she wasn't called that. No time before Clifford DeVoe. No Time before the Flash.

"Mmh." Blue answered and moved away from him.

"I did what you asked. Caitlin Snow is back in Central City, back at Star Labs. But I'm not sure that they're motivated enough to do what is necessary." Blue sighed and looked back at her mentor.

DeVoe was silent for a few minutes, looking at the chess board in front of him.

"Barry Allen has to come back from the Speed Force. There is no way around it." He murmured and moved the bishop on the board.

"I believe you said that you are underutilized at the moment. How about you entertain Team Flash a little. Show them that they need the Flash to stop you." His hands were around the white knight again.

Blue looked at the chess piece in his hands.

"So I should give Kid Flash a run for his money? I thought the bishop wouldn't be sacrificed." She said sarcastically and flexed her fingers.

Clifford DeVoe smiled slightly.

"The bishop will not be sacrificed. But we need him to destroy the white knight, so that the king will come out."

Cobalt Blue huffed and disappeared in a flash. Blue lightning illuminating the room.

* * *

Harry looked annoyed. Well, that was an understatement.

His eyes moved between Ramon and Snow, not believing what he just heard.

"You want to get Barry out of the Speed Force. And you have this genius idea to get him out… wait, NOT!" he said and drank his coffee. He looked back at Julian, who watched Snow from the distance and he rolled his eyes.

"We're working on the fine prints, Harry. But together we can do this. We only have to find a way to stabilize the portal long enough…"

"Long enough for what?" Harry interrupted Cisco.

"Even if we could open the portal long enough for Allen to come back, we have no idea where in the Speed Force he is. And I don't believe the Speed Force will not be too happy to let him go. Also don't forget someone here in this room destroyed the Black Flash, no offence Snow, but I don't believe the Speed Force was happy about that either."

"None taken." Caitlin answered. She wasn't too proud about icing Hunter, but she wasn't sad either.

"Well, Harry. How about we try and if we fail…" Cisco stopped and saw the look on Harry's face. "IF we fail you can lecture us…" a look on Caitlin's face let him rephrase his sentence. "You can lecture ME all day long about, but now we have to try…"

The meta human alert echoed through he cortex.

Cisco threw his hands in the air and muttered something about not even one day free of locos and walked up to the computers.

Wally moved behind him, looking at the monitors as well.

"Speedster alert near the old wood factory. Kid Flash you're up!" And before anyone could blink, Wally ran through the streets.

Kid Flash loved the feeling of electricity running through his body, the wind on his face. It was one of the best feelings in the world. He couldn't describe it, it was one of a kind feeling, but it was awesome.

"Took you long enough, Kid Flash." A vibrating voice echoed through the street, people looking scared around and Wally braced himself.

A girl in a blue leather suit steeped out of the shadows, a thunderbolt in her chest. She grinned like a Cheshire cat, her eyes lit up with electricity.

"How about a quick race, kiddie Flash. Or are you too scared?" the girl mocked him and Wally took a step forward.

"Bring it on, smurf!" Wally grinned back, flexing his hands.

The girl grinned back and blue lightning illuminated the street, a yellow lightning bolt following close behind it. They raced and raced through the streets of Central City and every time Wally came close the girl would take a sharp turn to the left or right with no warning, leaving him in the dust. Anger pumped through his veins. This speedster was getting under his skin, mocking him. He could barely hear Cisco talking though the coms. And he also did not notice that they were heading back to Star Labs.

It was a fatal mistake in the end. A calculated move.

Wally raced behind the girl. She saw her opportunity and ran through the door of Star Labs, into the Cortex where everyone was standing.

Wally was hot on her heals. Before she entered the room however, she stopped and moved slightly to the left, Wally running past her and she took that opportunity and used his own speed against him. Kicking him in the back, hearing a nasty crack, she send the speedster flying against the wall where he lay still.

Cisco's instinct kicked in and he shot the speedster with energy.

But nothing happened.

Even after Caitlin shot an ice beam at her, the girl stood unfazed.

"Not working on me. That's all you've got? What a pathetic little speedster kiddie Flash is." She snickered and raced towards his broken body, a vibrating hand near his heart.

"You can't beat me, little boy. Maybe the Flash could, but since he isn't here…" she snickered and punched Wally hard in the face.

The rest of Team Flash looked shocked.

It was a good idea after all that her suit could nullify the ice goodness powers and the vibes from the other two metas.

A gun was pointed at her head. Harry looked at her. She reminded him a bit of Zoom, powers and ruthlessness, but also a bit of Barry, but he couldn't say why.

"And who are you? What do you want?" Harry asked unfazed, the gun beaming up.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Cobalt Blue. And I'm here to destroy Team Flash." She snickered. Blue lightning illuminating the room, before the speedster disappeared before their eyes.

"Call Iris and Joe." Someone shouted and Wally looked up before the darkness suffocated him.

* * *

Clifford DeVoe smiled and looked at the white knight in his hands.

Barry Allen would be back from the Speed Force.

And he would help him with his plan.


End file.
